darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Oreine Shadowsong
Oreine (Ore-een) Shadowsong/Taigan'lor is a trained Sin'dorei Assassin, who is presumed to work within the walls of Silvermoon City. She has not been seen affiliating herself with any organisations at this time. Appearance Oreine is just below of the average height for many Sin'dorei. She is not a very muscular woman, nor is she an elf with an rather large bust. She is small, effective, and can pack a punch were it is needed. She normally prefers to conceal her face, but she rarely does get the option now. Unlike most Sin'Dorei, she is not very "lady like" infact she is quite the opposite. Some would call her a "tomboy". She has a number of piercings across her ears, three on her left which appear to each be a different type, such as some simple, and another more, engraved. On her right ear, is but a single ear ring, as well as a slight scarring, of were a previous one was. She has no real facial scarring, apart from the odd and very faint marks. But the more obvious one being a bite mark on her neck (No its not what you think). She is very rarely ever seen without her armour. She considers, casual clothing to be, unpractical and will make one vulnerable to attack. Background < Basic Background information updated - More is still to come, and I would direct you to http://www.wowgamer.co.uk were you will find any most recent story updates and even journal entries > Born into the noble family of Shadowsong, within the family’s estate situated in the outskirts of Silvermoon city. It is said that this is where she spent the first few years of her existence, before being tossed away, like last night's feast being thrown to the hounds. It is unclear as to why she was tossed away, and very little is known about what happened to this child. All that is known is that she is now the last remaining member of this noble family. This child known as Oreine spent but only a few years with her family in the estate until it all came to an abrupt end. Only from a few records that remain within the city of Silvermoon can it be found that at some point, a Magistrate known as Varamar Shadowsong was executed for crimes against the people. There is little to back up why he was executed, but it can only be assumed that this had a knock-on effect towards Oreine. Varamar was her father, or so we are led to believe. The Shadowsong family was considered a noble family, but they weren't a major or large family. Around the same year as the records of Oreine' birth, there were at least three individuals that descended from the Shadowsong line that were married. One of which being Varamar and Oreine' mother Terena, and the other two being brothers to Varamar. The marriage between Terena (Winterstar) and Varamar was apparently an arranged marriage by both their parents. The mother and father of Terena were hoping to move themselves up the in the world, as they approached the Shadowsongs with this proposition. At first the Shadowsong family were against this proposition, but soon later agreed to it. The Winterstar family were a popular but low-key merchant family, with Terena being their only child. Terena herself was taught how to read, write and act like a lady from her parents whilst working in their shop. Varamar himself was a Magistrate and worked most of the time in the Court, he had very little time to be social. Not to mention, like most Magistrates, he was corrupt which in turn would be his downfall. As the marriage was being arranged by both families, Terena and Varamar did spend some time together. They did not necessarily get along, but there was little each of them could do. However, it was then later found that Terena was pregnant before the marriage. Both families quickly jumped to the conclusion that the marriage must go ahead, as she was pregnant with his child. Or so we are told. The pair were married before Terena gave birth to Oreine, however a few members of the Shadowsong line, including Varamar himself knew that something was not right. They were correct. Before Terena and Varamar were ever set up, Terena had spent a night with a soldier who had been brought back home due to injuries received on the field. The man himself had recently turned two-hundred years old and a celebration had gone underway. The man who is supposedly the father of Oreine was Lerenas Taigan'lor (See Lerenas' character page for more info). As Oreine grew up, her father spent little time with her, not to mention showing little care or love for her. Terena however raised Oreine through her younger years, until Terena fell pregnant for a second time. Both families were certain that this child was Varamar’s and they were ecstatic to greet this new child. However, Varamar was not the father. Terena had still been spending time with Lerenas; they both had plans to live together. Of course, the soldier himself had no idea that she was married and already had a child that was his. Terena planned to leave with Lerenas, and so one night she packed her belongings and to collect Oreine. As she attempted to leave their home, Varamar returned. In a fit of rage he beat Terena senseless whilst the young Oreine watched. People nearby had heard the noise coming from the estate, and the Guards were sent in. Varamar was found in front of the beaten corpse of Terena and was promptly arrested. After a small investigation he was found to be corrupted, and was executed. The child known as Oreine, however, although obviously distraught from what she had just seen, was taken away and thrown to the streets. The Shadowsong line wanted nothing to do with a bastard child; their reputation had been damaged enough. The Winterstar's hid away from the Shadowsong after what Varamar had down to their daughter. However, Varamar did not actually die. The life of Oreine did continue, despite what had happened at the beginning of her life. She eventually grew apart from the orphange children, singled away until she found herself on the streets, fending for herself. This was simply the beginning of her life; much more was in store. Personality To be brief, Oreine is a paranoid, cold hearted and an unsocial Sin'dorei. She is awkward to speak with and is difficult to befriend. If anyone wishes to stand any hope in speaking with her to "chat", then they must be stubborn enough to put up with her way of talking. Trivia - Oreine doesn't approve of the notion of family or relationships. She see's them as a distraction from an individuals talents. She would advise those with similar talents to choose one or the other, never both. - Oreine has a family, although she debate's their exsistance. - Some believe that Oreine, isn't who she says she is. Could it all be but a ruse? Category:Characters